The invention relates to a method for producing a joint connection, in particular between exciter poles and the pole housing of an electrical machine, as well as an electrical machine produced by that method.
In electrical machines that have an electric excitation, it is known to secure the exciter poles that carry the exciter winding to the inside of a substantially cylindrical pole housing. Securing the exciter poles to the pole housing can be accomplished in a known way, for instance by means of a screw connection, welded connection, or adhesively bonded connection. In addition, a method is known from French Patent Application FR 2 488 749, in which exciter poles are secured to the pole housing by means of a force-locking joint connection, in which material of the pole housing is positively displaced into a conical recess of the exciter poles. A disadvantage of this is that the conical recesses can be produced only with great effort using precision tools. To achieve uniform, reliable positive displacement of the material of the pole housing into the conical recess of the exciter poles, which widens toward the bottom, high-precision and thus complicated and expensive adjustment of the joining tools relative to the recess is necessary.